characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kids For Character
At Six Flags Discovery Kingdom Caring #Armardo #Taylor #Binya Binya #Ronald McDonald #Thomas the Tank Engine #Kipper Respect *Barney *Curious George *The Jetson *Baby Bop *BJ Fairness *Lamb Chop *Muno *Dogsby *Foofa *Pablo *Bella *Fizz *Jake *Milo *Max *Tiggs *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Brobee *Toodee *Woody Woodpecker Citizenship *Babar *Spot *Arthur *Mr. Ratburn *Michael *Mr. Haney *Prunella *Binky *Mrs. MacGrady *Buster *Sarah Lynn *Francine *Grandpa Dave *D.W. *Maggie *Mom *Dad *Baby Kate *Garfieldy *Sonya Lee *Dora *Diego *Alicia *Eddie *Tico *Isa Responsability *Ms. Frizzle *Lizard *Scooby Doo *Fred Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Madeline *The Cat in the Hat *Santa Clause Trustwortiness *Julie Woo *Skye Woo *Lace Flores *Kino Flores *Yogi Bear *Bobo Bear *Paz *Peter Rabbit Live-Action Guides #The Puzzle Place #Barney #Schoolastic's The Magic School Bus #Lamb Chop's Play-Along #Nick Jr's Gullah Gullah Island #Babar #The Cat in the Hat #Handy Mandy #Bob The Builder #The Flintstones #Garfield #Dorothy The Dinosaur #Yo Gabba Gabba! #William's Wish Wellingtons #Curious George #Play With Me Sesame #Madeline #Olivia #The Jetson #Ronald McDonald #Miffy & Friends #The Backyardigans #Little People #Tweenies #Peter Rabbit #Scooby Doo #The Shiny Show #Dora The Explorer #Spot #Kipper #Thomas the Tank Engine #Arthur #Woody Woodpecker #Care Bear #Yogi Bear Starring #The Puzzle Place Accentuate The Positive #Barney More Barney Songs #The Magic School Bus Talking Fight #Lamb Chop's Play Along Do As I Do #Gullah Gullah Island Give Some Care #Babar Babar The Elephant Comes to Africa Songs #We are Kids of Character #Thomas' Anthem (Kids of Character Version) Videos of Kids for Character *''Kids for Character'' (1996) *''Choices Count'' (1996) *''Kids For Character 3'' (2012) Starring of Kids For Character #Muppet Babies (Trustworthiness) #Bear in the Big Blue House (Respect) #Dinosaur Train (Responsibility) #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Fairness) #Hip Hop Harry (Caring) #Dittydoodle Work (Citizenship) Emma The Pallbearer The Cider Hosue Rules Shakespeare In Love "Miramax Movies To Remember" Music Of the Heart Boys and Girls The Crew Unbreakable Bounce Soundtrack Spot Triva Trustworthiness Be Honest tell the truth Keep your promises from the Gonzo secretly munches away at a box of cookies, the other babies tell stories to keep their minds off their growling stomachs. Respect is showing others the way you want to be treated Bear takes viewers on a guided tour of his Big Blue House, in which several Along the way, he describes his favorite things about his home. Responsibility Be accountable for your words, actions, and attitudes control. Mr Pteranodon teaches the kids his fishing method, Buddy and Tiny work together as a team to catch fish in the big pond. Fairness Play by the rules • Take turns and share others. What the Clubhouse Minnie searches for a pot of gold and meets a leprechaun find the rainbow leprechaun, but his treasure some golden biscuits. Caring Be kind • Be compassionate and show you care. Kelli is inclined toward ballet. She leads others to throw a birthday party for Pinky. The two are shown to get along well together Citizenship Do your share to make your school and community better • Cooperate • Sheira & Loli's, Professor Eeky Eeky Kronk and Pink-a-Dink Sing a Songs and Dance to Help Bluedles All About Citizenship What Did Go To The Radio City Music Hall in Universal Studios Florida to See All Nee Kids for Character 3 The Movie other vhs & dvd come to year the Best of Kids For Character all see the Balloon drop and conffetti at the Universal Studios Radio City Music Hall right here orlando we can fix The song and of New Video, "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" is heard as an underscore when Muppet Babies, Bear in the Big Blue House, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Hip Hop Harry, Dittydoodle Work, Fresh Beat, Pop Wheely and the character count kids set to work for the Kids For Character 3', although it was never sung.